


𝙣𝙮𝙪𝙢𝙤𝙤𝙣 𝙤𝙣𝙚𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙩𝙨 !!

by nyukisses



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm bad at writing, Lowercase, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Smut, Tbz - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, author doesn't know what she's doing, bxb - Freeform, nyumoon, oneshots, the boyz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyukisses/pseuds/nyukisses
Summary: just a collection of oneshots i write when i feel like it <3
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	𝙣𝙮𝙪𝙢𝙤𝙤𝙣 𝙤𝙣𝙚𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙩𝙨 !!

**Author's Note:**

> hey, just warning you beforehand that i'm bad at writing :'
> 
> \- MENTIONED BBANGKYU !
> 
> chanhee gets dragged to a party after finals
> 
> or
> 
> kevin moon is a jackass.

"i already told you, i'm not going." chanhee's tired voice rung through the dorm of his and changmin's, the tranquil sound of rain hitting the window next to him.   
  
"come on- it's on a saturday. you won't have to worry about finals then, it's a party to celebrate!" the younger boy responded- desperate. he really didn't wanna show up alone, that's literally social suicide especially when younghoon told him that he can bring someone with him. he peeked at the blonde whom was peacefully reading his book after endlessly studying which honestly seems more tiring than just going to sleep, but let's not question choi chanhee and his odd decisions.   
  
"you know- juyeon is coming." changmin smirked, slowly pushing down the book. ( _the girl of ink & stars, he assumes that chanhee's library buddy gave him that one._)   
  
"are you seriously still convinced i have a crush on him?" the older responded, raising an eyebrow and swatting changmin's hand away causing said boy to let out a small screech. "no, i just know that he has a crush on you." changmin grimaced, giggling at the memory of seeing juyeon sending heart eyes to chanhee while the blonde was scolding sunwoo for getting sauce on his precious phone. quote; "are you serious? you're gonna have to clean this up, kim sunwoo!" the brunette mocked in his head, while said other was still sending changmin a death glare.  
  
"that just convinces me more that i shouldn't go." chanhee rolled his eyes, putting the book to the side. what a pity, this has been going on like a ritual for the past week. changmin has been pestering him like no tomorrow, and he's honestly sick of it. then again, he could also just go and leave a few minutes in but that makes him a bad friend if the careless younger ends up drinking.   
  
the blonde pondered for a good few minutes of changmin's beady eyes watching him like a hawk, expecting him to continue quickly. "go on..?"   
"ff- goddamit fine!" he responded in defeat, sinking into his bed like a kid that just got sent to his room for throwing a tantrum and mentally groaning.  
  
changmin's face lit up, immediately clapping his hands together. 'victory!', he thought.   
"it officially starts at 10pm, obviously this saturday." a broad smile was plastered on the younger's face, happiness radiating off him like a disease which **almost** made chanhee smile as well. _**almost**_.  
  


* * *

  
friday rolls around too quick for chanhee's liking, he exited the building of his school with clammy hands gripping at his backpack strap. you can't blame him, finals have drained him and if all that hard work went down the drain he'll lose his mind. though chanhee knows he's just overthinking, it's only to wait and see.   
  
the blonde let out a heavy sigh, making his way to the campus dormitory. on the bright side, this place wasn't complete shit and having the bright younger by his side definitely. he'll miss him, no doubt. though, graduating doesn't mean he'll stop talking to the other.   
as if on cue, the devil himself showed up.  
  
"hyung!" the brunette happily exclaimed, linking his arm with chanhee's.   
  
"hey, changmin." chanhee smiled, letting out a relieved puff of air. "weeell- how'd finals go, bestie?" changmin winked much too exaggeratedly, making the older to let out an unconcious giggle.   
  
"pretty good, i think. pretty sure i'm gonna pass, actually." chanhee responded, surprisingly in a good mood despite the lack of sleep. he might just be infected by changmin's joy. "well that's really good," the younger said, giving a thumbs up. "-do you wanna grab some coffee later?" he continued, not realising where he was going until the boy was pulled to the side by chanhee as he almost walked into a pole, making him stumble a little.  
"waah..." changmin shook his head embarrassingly looking around incase anyone saw it just to see younghoon staring directly at them with a smile causing a rosy blush to appear on his cheeks.  
  
"well if you don't get a headache before we even get back." the blonde snorted, trying to see what changmin was looking at but he pulled chanhee forward to continue walking before even letting the other have a chance.  
  
"what were you looking at?" chanhee questioned, suspiciously looking at changmin's face that was tinted a darker shade of pink.  
  
" **nothing** , keep going." changmin squeaked out.  
  


* * *

  
"what do i wear, what do i wear?!" the blonde boy's voice echoed through the dorm, a bored changmin sitting on the bed.  
  
"hyung, you're literally a fashion icon. don't you have any outfits?" he mumbled out, watching chanhee throw clothes all over the place and dig in his closet. ( _how do so many clothes even fit in there?_ )   
"no! i have **too many** outfits." chanhee's bottom lip jutted out in dismay, looking at one pair of shoes and then another.  
  
"how about that um- blue fluffy jacket or whatever you had? you haven't used it yet." the younger suggested, tilting his head. he was used to chanhee's fashionista antics but having to clean all of it up when they come back is annoying.  
  
on cue, chanhee's eyes lit up and he dug a bit into his closet before pulling it out. a smirk made to his face when he took out a few more clothing articles, laying them on the bed after throwing everything else off.  
"i love you, ji changmin." he said, scurrying into the bathroom with everything cradled in his arms.  
  
"yeah, yeah okay." the brunette yawned.

after what seems like forever of the clock ticking and hearing chanhee mess around in the bathroom, changmin's head shot up in anticipation when he heard the door open.  
"woah, you look so pretty!" the boy cried out, starstruck by how good the other looked in a while.  
"aw shucks, i know." chanhee smiled to himself, lightly spraying himself down with a jasmine and cinnamon body mist.  
  
he had a simple satin thin strapped shirt draping over his torso, the oversized- and fluffy, blue jacket hanging off his shoulders paired with black ripped jeans that hug his legs in the best ways and white fishnets underneath. a black belt with a silver buckle was neatly around his waist, and leather platform boots. to top it off he has a silver choker embellished with gems.  
 ~~(breaking the 4th wall but, i'm so sorry for giving so much description.)~~  
  
"well, are **you** ready?" chanhee raised an eyebrow at the younger that was still sitting in his bed, but quickly scurried up.   
"mhm! let's get going, it's already past 10!" changmin squealed, pulling the blonde out. "wait my car keys-" he managed to snatch them off the counter before getting dragged out the door, although he can't say the same for his phone.  
  
  


the older boy let out a sigh when he parked by the street that was already packed with cars, an evident sound of music coming from one of the houses.  
"you owe me, ji changmin." chanhee narrowed his eyes at the other that simply hopped out of the car, waiting for the other on the sidewalk.  
  
the blonde scrunched his nose when they got inside the house, it smelled like haze from what you would get from a haze machine and alcohol. and despite the party starting barely 20 minutes ago the whole place was already booming, colorful neon lights flashing across the room.  
it didn't take long for a remotely familiar guy to show up by them, and squinting a bit chanhee noticed it was no other than changmin's crush.   
"fancy seeing you here, enjoy yourself changminnie." the older male smirked, leaving a furiously blushing changmin and entertained younghoon.

  
chanhee shortly ended up in the kitchen, a red cup in hand as the crowd slowly but surely became bigger and bigger. he did see changmin earlier, hands interlocked with younghoon's walking out to the terrace that was connected to the garden as he discovered probably doing god knows what.   
  
he leaned against the cold fridge, taking sips of his drink. the flavor burned down his throat, giving him a new sense of 'alive'. though much to chanhee's dismay, the peaceful state didn't last long when a voice echoed throughout the kitchen and so suddenly a whole batch of people left.  
  
the male's curiosity rose, so being him he followed to a slightly smaller room with only a few LED lights painting the room in color. his eyes inspected the surrounding like a cat watching it's prey, until an arm was flung over his shoulder.  
chanhee jumped slightly, abruptly turning to see who the hell made his soul leave.  
  
"oh **hell no**." the blonde snarled, evident distaste written over his features.  
"i didn't expect you here, bunny." kevin smirked. oh, how bad chanhee wants to slap that smug expression off the raven's face.  
  
"how about you," chanhee responded, pointing to kevin. "fuck off." he spat, pulling the raven's arm off him.  
kevin was left speechless when he watched the younger boy walk away, nonetheless amused and intrigued by chanhee's attitude. "kinda hot."   
  
the blonde soon found out that this was gonna be a spin the bottle truth or dare, except it's only dare and they pick out two people cause that's what immature kids like them do, make bad decisions.  
chanhee sat himself in one of the sofa-chairs, watching the game pass by like a breeze. people kissing, karaoke contest, drinking and what not. but what he didn't expect yet should have, is the bottle landing on him like bullseye. out of more than 20 people. seriously?   
  
the blonde slightly sat up, intrigued yet worried at what was about to happen. sure, he's done things like these before but he had an off feeling about it this time.  
  
time slowed, chanhee felt sickened when the bottle didn't seem to stop spinning but at last it finally slowed down and eventually stopped he looked up in anticipation, only to feel his heart sink. "this is a joke, right?" he mumbled, looking at the man across him.   
  
"seven minutes in heaven!" the game host shouted out, looking back and forth at the two males. one of which had the fires of hell in his eyes.   
  
"what a coincidence." kevin smiled innocently, carefully pulling a surprised chanhee out of his seat and out the room.   
"you better make the most of this, kevin moon." the blonde snarled, slightly resisting the other's soft hold on his wrist.  
  
"oh, i will, bunny." the male smiled, pushing chanhee into the cramped closet quickly settling in with him and closing the doors.   
a quiet minute passed by with none of them doing anything, only the rhythm of their breathing and the music outside being heard.  
"just know i don't want anything to do with you." the younger shuffled around a bit, until kevin could feel his presence in front of him.  
  
"i kn-" kevin was shut up by no other chanhee's soft lips pressed against his own chapped ones, causing the raven's eyes to widen. his breath almost hitched when he felt the boy's arms wrap around his neck, making kevin return to his senses and finally respond. chanhee pressed kevin against the closet wall behind him, flushing their bodies together.   
it felt right but so, so wrong, and his head was screaming 'no chanhee, no!' yet the adrenaline coursing through his veins and odd euphoria said otherwise. he wasn't soft. the blonde bit down onto kevin's bottom lip enough to sting, the other getting the hint and parting his lips, not even complaining about chanhee taking the lead.  
  
he was eager, constantly pulling and biting. chanhee disconnected the kiss, attaching his lips to kevin's neck making the raven let out a hum when he started ravishing the latter's neck leaving sloppy kisses and hickeys.   
"you're needy, bunny." kevin stated the obvious, his hands sliding under chanhee's shirt feeling at the younger's baby soft skin.   
chanhee let out a small sigh, pouting even though the raven can't see him.  
  
"i didn't know that, sir obvious." the blonde airly whispered, his chest heaving. "also," he continued. "i think you're hard." chanhee giggled, considering he's sitting on the other it's very noticeable.   
  
"really? wanna take care of it, bun?" kevin rasped out, his arms tightly wrapped around chanhee's waist.

  
"yeah- but i still hate you. kinda." the younger male responded, leaving a butterfly-like kiss on kevin's cheek.   
  
" _tchh_.."  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i really hope whoever read this liked it !! it's my first fic on ao3 and i'm pretty proud of it. i just spent the past 5 hours rewriting half the thing cause i wasn't happy with it at first and i had a baddd writers block in december which did not help at all but i had to rush it since the draft would've been deleted in a few hours from now. 
> 
> enough rambling, i'd love to see your comments and opinions on this so i could make some future improvements, also, do you want a part 2 to this with a smut? if so, let me know :)


End file.
